Too catch me
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: Games of cat and mouse are always fun, but who is the cat and who is the mouse? Misaki always shows up as the cat, but will BK-201 turn her into the mouse? Who is this person in white that keeps showing up and fighting BK-201? A friend, enemy or some rogue contractor looking for fun?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DARKER THAN BLACK. I only own my own thoughts, ideas and my characters.

A few things about me before I get started. I only update my story's when I have time and my time can go from having days to hours. So updating can very. Knowing this means I also have less time to proof read my work. So yes, that means that there will more than likely be missed spelled words and punctuation that should be somewhere or that are not there at all. This story will not fallow any time line in Darker than that you know all this...Enjoy. .**_Too catch me._**

* * *

Sirens could be heard all over the city. Echoing through alleyways and bouncing off of cars. The city was alive and was waiting for what the night brought out of hiding. It brought out people, criminals and contractors, but it also brought out its protectors. Police officers and its different kinds of sections.

Section 4 was the main and almost the only sections that new a lot, if not all the information about most contractors. That's why they are all ready on the move, their sirens were the ones that were being heard throughout the city.

Tires were heard screeching as a blue car was moving in and out of traffic, trying to keep up with whatever or whomever it was pursuing. 2 black figures and 1 white figure were moving on top of the buildings, Jumping over the ledges to land on the next building to keep from getting caught.

The car turned down another street but stopped, cause just a few feet in front of it was the ocean. The driver got out of the car and ran around the side of the building and was looking for any signs of the 3 contractors.

_"Their on the roof fighting. If you move now you should catch them". _A person said through an ear piece. The driver spotted a door and ran towards it, throughout it open and ran to an elevator that was in the far corner.

"I hate being in elevators". the driver said. I pushed the button and waited till it reached the top. **_'_****_DING' _**The elevator opened and I stepped out to see 2 contractors fighting. What happened to the other one? I scanned the area and saw a body lying in a pool of blood. No doubt, they're dead.

I had my gun pulled and was waiting for the moment to make myself known. The contractor wearing white round house kicked the contractor wearing black, and was flung into the side of a building. Now's my chance. "Police Freeze! Put your hands up!" I yelled and pointed my gun at the white contractor.

The white contractor put their hands up and didn't move. I looked over to the black one and saw it standup looking at me. BK-201 looked back at the white contractor and walked towards it. "I said freeze! BK-201" he looked back at me for a second then continued walking to the white contractor.

The white contractor lowered its hands and pulled out a knife from behind them. BK-201 ran at the contractor as the contractor pulled their arm back and threw the blade. Right as I saw what it was doing. I fired. The sound of my gun could be heard bouncing of the buildings.

The white figure backed up and fell off the roof. I hit the white contractor? BK-201 wasn't close enough to catch the contractor as it fell. He whipped around and walked up to me ."Freeze!" I yelled and readied my gun again. He saw this and threw a knife out knocking it out of my hands.

I reached to pull out another gun from my ankle, but he threw a cable out and it wrapped around my waist. I tried to tug free but it was useless. "Why did you shoot?" he grabbed a hold of my shoulders. His voice was low and angry. "It's my job" I responded. "do you know what you just did?" He said just as low. "Stopped a contractor and saved lives"

He didn't say anything. He unwrapped his cable and moved away from me. When he let go I fell to the ground landing on my side. Was he holding me up? Why was my head feeling light and why am I getting cold? I looked down to the side I was laying on to see a knife was sticking out of it. so the contractor did hit its target. I looked up to see BK-201 crouch down to look at me.

He went to touch me but I swatted his hand away. "Don't touch me" I said, trying to move away from him. "I won't hurt you" He said and gently rolled me on my back. "Ah!" I've been shot before, but never stabbed. Being stabbed hurts worse.

I was trying to regulate my breathing but was failing. I looked around to my side to see that I was bleeding a lot, and needed to get help. I tried to push myself up but was held down by a hand. "Don't move, you'll only lose more blood" was BK-201 really trying to help me?

_"Yin Is it clear?"_ who was yin? I didn't hear anything, but the next thing I knew was that he slid his hands under my legs and my back and lifted me up. I was cradled with my arm on my stomach and my head resting on his shoulder. "This will hurt". What was he planning on doing with me?

He sat my legs down and had me stand and he wrapped my arm around his neck. "Hold on" I looked up at him as he threw a cable out and we went flying off the roof. I held on for dear life. He tightened his hold on my waist making me gasp out in pain, 'cause where he grasped was just above where the knife was.

I tucked my head into his neck and held on. I don't know how long we were flying for, but we landed on a balcony and he pushed open the sliding glass door and picked me up and walked inside.

He walked in and laid me on a futon, walked back over and shut the glass door. I saw him reappear and was holding a towel and a bowl that looked like water. "What are you doing? I need a hospital" I said, but it came out as whisper. "Saving you" Was all he said.

"Yin get me a hand towel" Yin? Was that person here or was he talking into something again? Next thing I see was a girl around 17 walk in wearing a purple dress with a black shoulder sweater. She handed me a hand towel. "Thank you" was all I said to her.

She nodded her head and walked over to a chair and sat down with her fingers in a glass of water. "She's your doll?" I asked. I looked up and saw him rip my shirt up the side to expose my wound along with a fair amount of skin.

"Yes" was what he replied. "Put that towel in your mouth", What? "What did you say?" I looked at him "put the towel in your mouth, so when I pull this out you won't wake you the neighbors". "you said you weren't going to hurt me?" I glared at him "I have to hurt you to save you" He said in a soft but low voice.

I slowly put the towel in my mouth and waited for the pain to come. "Ready?" he asked, I shook my head 'no', I could see his shoulders shake, was he laughing at me? Before I could give it another thought, he pulled the knife out of my side. I bit down as hard as I could and tried not to scream, but some noises escaped my mouth.

I could feel tears rolling down my face like someone turned on a faucet. The pain was excruciating. The next thing I felt and saw was my side being cleaned and was trying to stop the bleeding. He soon got me to stop bleeding and got me cleaned up.

"I'm going to lift you up, I have to wrap your side", I nodded and he put his hands under my shoulders and lifted me up. I was leaning with my head on his shoulder and my hands were on his shoulders also.

He was warm and gentle, hard and soft. I easily fit into his body as he wrapped me up. "I'm done", I pulled my head back and he gently laid me back down. "Yin, throw this stuff out", The doll got up and did as he asked. He looked back down at me and saw me looking at him.

We stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time. "Why did you help me?" I said while still looking at him, "you weren't meant to be there", "I'm not meant to be anywhere you or your kind are, but I am. It's my job", I replied.

"You are the most feared and most hunted contractor, yet you save me, the one who is trying to stop you and your wrong doings and bring you to justice. You should want me dead, it is only logical", I added.

He stood up and walked away and disappeared through a door way. I heard things being moved and rummaged through when it went silent and he walked back out. Holding clothes. "You can change into these, if you need help, Yin can help you" his voice was back being rough and deep. Did I upset him?

As on cue the doll Yin walked in. BK-201 handed the doll the clothes and walked out of the room. "You don't have to help me you know?", I questioned the doll. "Hei thinks you might need help" I tried to sit up and in due time managed.

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. Yin held out a black t-shirt "Up" was all she said. I lifted my arms and she pulled the shirt down over my head and let it go. It fell the rest of the way where it was supposed to be.

It was one of BK-201's shirts. It wasn't big and it wasn't snug either, if he were to wear it then I'm sure it would be rather snug. "Thank you" I said to Yin. She held out pants next to me. This was going to be interesting.

I laid down on the futon and gently slid the pants down my waist. I had to sit back up to pull them the rest of the way off. Yin was down by my feet and pulled them off. She held the new pant legs open for me to slide my feet through. I slid them the rest of the way up and kept them just below my waist, so as not to put pressure on my side.

"Thank you", I said again to Yin. She just nodded and stood up. "Wait?" I said "Can you help me up?" I asked her. Dolls aren't meant to do anything other than what the owner tells them to do, but BK-201 isn't a regular contractor, so why wouldn't his doll be different too?

She held out her hands and I took them, it was hard to do, but we managed to both stay standing. "Thank you, again", She held up her hand and lifted it to push up the right side of her mouth. Was she trying to smile?

She walked away and through the same door that BK-201 went through. I walked or rather staggered over to look out the sliding glass door. Maybe if I can recognize where I'm at it would be easier to find him?

To my luck, I didn't recognize anything. "Your standing", I turned my head to see BK-201 standing just a few feet behind me. He wasn't wearing his jacket or his knives, but he is still wearing his mask. "What will you do with me now?" I ask, "Take you home". He walked away and came back wearing his jacket, no doubt wearing his knives again too.

"Just like that? You're taking me home?" I was surprised that he would help me, save me and also take me home. "I can't very well have section 4 chief Kirihara Misika staying in my apartment", so this was his place, or at least safe house. My cheeks turned a bit pink finding out that bit of information, not only am I wearing his clothes, but I'm also at his place.

He walked up to me "Ready?" he asked, "I suppose", I said back to him. He walked over and opened the glass door and stepped out waiting for me. He must not realize that I can't move that well, He must have cause a second later he walked back inside and carried me out. "Lock up Yin", He said and I turned to see the doll slide the door shut.

I lifted a hand and waved to her and she lifted her hand to push her mouth up again. "Your doll s different from the others", I said. He wrapped one arm around me and said "hang on", I did as advised and put both my arms around his neck. "ready", I said and away we went.

With in moments I was standing on my balcony. I removed my arms and turned to slid my own glass door open. He picked me up and carried me inside, walked into my room and laid me on my bed. "I won't remember this when I wake up won't I?" I questioned him.

He walked up to me and bent down to my face, I could just barely make out the lines of his eyes. "No you won't, sorry", he said. He gently brushed a stand of hair out of my face before he glowed blue, the next thing I saw was darkness.

* * *

_**BANG, BANG,** **BANG.**_ What is that noise? Where is it coming from? **BOOM **I flew up out of bed, eyes wide and saw Saito walk in with his gun in hand, behind him was Kono, also with his gun in his hand. "CHIEF, are you alright?", Saito said, as he walked over to my window and looked outside.

"I was sleeping, so yes I'm fine. Now why are you two here?", I asked with a pounding headache. "Kanami called and said that BK-201 was active here last night, and you weren't answering your phone so we came over to see if everything was all right", What?! "BK-201 was active here!" I swung my legs over my bed and fell to the floor.

"CHIEF", they both yelled and rushed to my side. "What happened to your side?" Kono asked, I looked down, then it hit me. "I was up on the roof with BK-201 and another contractor. I shot the white contractor but before they fell of the roof, the knife they threw hit me".

"But, how did you make it back here? Your cars not outside and we didn't get any report of you going to the hospital?" Saito asked. i tried to think but I was coming up blank.

"I don't remember. May be BK-201 erased my memories. I don't know what happened after I got stabbed". How embarrassing, I couldn't remember anything. "Did you find the body of the 2 contractors?", I asked them as they were helping me up.

"We found 1, male, mid twenties, wearing pants and a blue shirt", What? That was the only one? "You didn't see any signs of another contractor? About my hight wearing all white with some design going down the side?". They shook their heads no.

I replayed last night through my head, then it clicked. The building we were on was by water, I shot the contractor, then it fell into the water. "The contractor is still alive, It fell into the water after I shot it, so keep a look out". I told them.

"Do you want us to call an ambulance Chief, to take you to the doctor?". "No, but I would like a ride to pick up my car?", "It's parked outside Chief, Kono drove it back". I glanced over at Kono and he was holding out my car keys.

"Were my guns and purse still in the car?", He nodded his head, "Yeah they were all in there". "If you two wouldn't mind, I'm going to get dressed and head into the office". I stood and staggered my way to my closet. I pulled out my suit and turned around and saw Saito and mono looking at me. "What?", I said and they shook their heads and got up to walk out.

They shut the door behind, but I could still hear them, "Do you think we should have told the Chief that her pants had fallen?" What! I looked down and sure enough, the pants I was wearing were hanging loosely around my pelvic area.

It was no easy task to do but in 30 minutes I was in my work suit. I made my way to the bathroom to at least brush my hair and pin it up. I shuffled out of my room to see Saito sitting in a chair and Kono relaxing on my couch. "You 2 ready?" I said and went for the front door.

"You sure you should be going to work?", "yeah, Chief, cause you don't want to over do it?". They said as I stepped out the door. I kept walking and heard them fallow me and my front door shut. I hope one of them locked the handle.

I rode the elevator with both of them trying to talk me to of going to work. "Look, I have paper work to do and reports to type up and hand in, as do the both of you", I shot them a look. They both shut their mouths and we rode the rest of the way in silents.

My car was parked right up front. I gently slid in and drove to the office.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	2. CH2 Hei's point of view

**Yes I am updating this fast. **

**As always I only own my ****thoughts, ideas and my ****characters.**

First chapter sets up for the rest of the story. Misaki will be in this story but not a lot, as it isn't an Hei/Msaki story it is an Hei/OC story. Now that we have that out-of-the-way. Let the rest of the story begin.

_**TOO CATCH ME**_

* * *

The fake starts were shinning over the city as 2 cloaked figures raced and danced through the night sky. Leaping and jumping over building as if they were hurdles.

I threw out one of my knifes and the white figure blocked it easily. The figure stopped on one of the roofs bordering the water. "So you are the infamous Black Reaper slash Hei slash BK-201. Don't you ever get tired of keeping up with all the names?", Was this girl contractor playing with me?

"Enough with the games, give me back the key?" The white head mask tilted to the side. "You mean this key?", and the girl held it up in-between two fingers. "Yes". Her head straightened back up, "why I don't know what you're talking about". She said with smugness in her voice. "Enough of the games!" I charged at her ready to grab the key from her.

"Yeah, let's play Blacky", She said. I was fighting to get the key and she was fighting as if it were for fun. Every punch I threw she blocked. Every kicked I sent she dodged. Any time I tried to stab her, she would just move out-of-the-way. How was she avoiding me And my attacks?

"Wow, I don't think I've had this much fun sense Heavens war" What? She was at Heavens war? Was she actually thinking about that right now? I threw one of my knifes that had a cable connected to it, she easily side-stepped out-of-the-way, letting the knife wrap around the grad rail behind her.

I ran up to her and she went to punch but I slid beside her and wrapped my cable around her arm, holding her to me. "Where's the key?" I said to her, "I don't know what you're talking about?" She said with her most innocent voice. I tightened my grip on her and glowed blue, showing her that I was done playing her game.

Just then out of know where something hard hit my back. I turned my head to see a rock laying behind me. I glanced up and saw that contractor I thought we lost, guess not. "You have no business here, leave" I said to him. "No", was all he said. He glowed blue and a rock formed in his hand and was hurled at my head.

I moved my head back and the rock whizzed by and hit something with a clank. The girl I was holding stepped away from me and pulled the wire off her arm. "You thought he was aiming to hit you?" She was shacking her head at me. I pulled out 2 more knifes and was ready to fight them both.

The girl backed away and stepped over to the railing by my knife, the other guy was already holding another rock in his hand. The girl untied the cable from the railing and was now holding the knife in her hand. I ducked just then to avoid from getting hit with a rock.

It flew by and was imbedded in the side of the building. Next thing I knew the girl was about to kick at me when I pushed up and rolled out-of-the-way, jumping to my feet. I ran around a door that on the roof and threw a knife out that hit a rock that was flying my way.

I threw another knife just in time before he could move and struck him in his chest. "No, not again" was all I heard come from the girls mouth. "Give me the key!" I was done playing games and was ready to end this. She ran at me and I ran at her. We were fist to fist and metal to metal.

she was able to get a few good hits in, as was I. Next thing we both heard was a bang and a female voice yell out to use, "police! Freeze put your hands up" the girl did what she asked, but I didn't. I stood up and walked up to the girl. "I said freeze! BK-201" I looked back at her and walked towards the girl.

She low are her hands and drew her own knife from behind her back. She wasn't going to shoot, well not just yet anyways. I ran at the girl as she pulled her arm back, "I said Freeze!" And she fired a shot.

Next thing I know, is I see the girl fall backwards off the roof. I couldn't reach her in time. I spun and walked up to Misaki. She pointed her gun at me and I threw my knife at her, knocking it out of her hands. She went to move to her ankle, no doubt she has another gun.

I threw another knife and wrapped its cable around her waist she tried to move but I had her. I put my hand on her shoulders and held her to me. "Why did you shoot"? My voice was low and I was angry. "It's my job", she said. "Do you know what you just did?" I asked her.

"Stopped a contractor and saved lives" was what she said back to me. I unwrapped my cable from around her, stepped back and released her. I didn't expect to see her fall to the ground. Was she injured? I walked back up to her and kneeled down. "Don't touch me" she said and swatted my hand away.

"I won't hurt you" I said to her. I gently rolled her on her back to see a knife sticking out of her side, and she bleeding, a lot. She tried to breath slowly but I could tell that it wasn't going well. Next she tried to sit up. I just gently pushed her back down, "don't move, you'll only lose more blood" I told her.

I couldn't leave her here and she wasn't going to make it to a hospital if she keeps losing this much blood. "Yin, is it clear?" I asked her through my ear piece. "Yes", was all she said. I slid my hands under her legs and under her back and lifted her up. "This will hurt" I told her.

I put her feet down so she could stand. I wrapped and arm around her waist to hold her to me and I grabbed her arm and wrapped in around my neck "hold on" I told her and I threw a cable out and flew off. She was holding on for her life that much I could tell by how tight she holding to me.

I tightened my grip on her cause we were about to the safe house, "gasp" I guess I squeezed too hard. We landed a few moments later. I slid open the glass door and picker her up and carried her inside. I laid her down on the futon. I walked away to shut the door and went to grab a towel and a bowl of hot water.

"She asked me was I was doing, "saving you" was what I said. "Yin, get me a hand towel", with in seconds she walked in and handed Misaki the towel. "Thank you" was what Misaki said. Yin just nodded her head and sat down in her chair with her fingers in water. "She's your doll?" Misaki asked.

As she said this I ripped open her shirt to look at her wound and a lot of her skin. I didn't mean to rip it that far but what she said startled me. "Yes", was what I said back to her. "Put that towel in your mouth", I told her. She was looking at me like I had 2 heads. "What did you say?"

"Put the towel in your mouth so when I pull this out you won't wake the neighbors" she just looked at me "you said you wouldn't hurt me", she said. I smiled under the mask, "I have to hurt you to save you". I told her she slowly put the towel in her mouth. "Ready?", I asked her.

she shook her head 'no'. I smiled again and tried not to laugh at her. Few seconds later I pulled the knife out, I could tell she wasn't trying to scream but a few left her mouth. I quickly went to work cleaning her, trying to get her to stop bleeding. It didn't take much longer before the wound stopped bleeding.

"I'm going to lift you up, I have to wrap your side" I told her, she just nodded her head. I put my hands under her shoulders and lifted her up to me. She put her hands on my shoulders along with her head.

It was much easier dressing the wound this way. Before long I was done. "I'm done" I said and she pulled her head back and I glided her back to the futon. "Yin throw this stuff out" I asked her, she got up and as I asked. I looked back down and saw Misaki staring at me.

I was waiting for her to speak for the longest time. "why did you help me?" She asked me. "you weren't meant to be there" I told her. "I'm not meant to be anywhere you or your kind are, but I am, it's my job" she finished.

"you are the most feared and hunted contractor, yet you save me, the one who is trying to stop you and your wrong doings and bring you to justice. You should want me dead. It is only logical" she added. I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't say anything to that.

I didn't want her to die cause I thought of her as a friend. Yes she was the person trying to track me down and put me behind bars or was, but I would still try to keep her safe, she is after all my only normal friend. I got up and walked in my room. Rummaging around till I found some of my small clothes for her to wear.

I walked back out and handed them to Yin and asked her to help Misaki dress. She took the clothes and I walked away into my bedroom. I walked through my room and into the kitchen through a side door, and took out a thing of water, took my mask off and drank till there was nothing left.

I took off my coat and set my remaining knifes down on top of it. I leaned against the counter waiting for them to get done, all my mind was thinking about was that girl and the key. How was I suppose to open the box Amber left for me now? It wasn't a big box it was small and little, it looked like a jewelry box. Soon my thoughts were interrupted when Yin walked in. "She's dressed" she told me.

I slipped my mask back on and walked back to see her looking out the glass door. "Your standing" I said, and she turned around to look at me "What will you do with me now?" She said "take you home", and I walked away to put my coat back on along with my knifes.

"Just like that your taking me home?" She asked surprised. "I can't very well have section 4 Chief Kirihara Misaki staying in my apartment", I told her. I could see her cheeks turn red, so I walked up to her and asked if she was ready. "I suppose" she replied.

I walked over and opened the glass door and stepped out. Oh right, she can't walk well. I turned around went back inside and returned with her in my arms. "Lock up Yin" I said behind me. Misaki turned and waved to Yin. I didn't expect to see Yin raise her hand to make herself smile. "Hold on" I said. I put my arm around her waist.

she put bot her arms around my neck and said "ready" with that I threw out a cable and went flying. I wasn't staying to far from where Misaki lives, so we got here in a matter of minutes. I landed on her balcony and she slide open her glass door. I picked her up and carried her inside, walking in to lay her on her bed.

"I won't remember this when I wake up won't I?" She asked me. I stepped up closer to her and bent down till we were just a few inches from one another. "No you won't, sorry", I gently brushed a piece of hair from her face as I glowed blue and shocked her, making sure just enough to erase the past few hours.

I got up and walked back to her glass door, stepped out it, shut it and made my way back to Yin.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	3. Ch3 The key

**LET THE STORY CONTINUE.**

**AS ALWAYS, I ONLY OWN MY THOUGHTS,**

**IDEAS AND MY ****CHARACTERS**

* * *

"What is it Mao?" I looked over to see the black cat scratching at my glass door. I slid open the door and he dashed in. "Huang is calling a meeting right now", he said. I walked away and grabbed my green jacket and walked out the front door.

It didn't take long for Mao to catch up to me. "Why does he want to see us? Is it another assignment?" I asked Mao. "I don't know, all he said was that he's calling a meeting and that he wanted me to come and find you two. Yin's already there", He said. We weren't too far from the park now and Mao ran on ahead.

I rounded the corner and saw Huang reading a paper and Yin sitting on top of a slid, Mao was eating out of a bowl that a little girl, Rika sat out. "Enjoying that Mao?", I teased him. He hates dry food, says its bad for his stomach.

I walked up and sat down by the tree with Huang. "What were you doing yesterday? You didn't have a mission and the syndicate is curious on what you, the Black reaper could be being doing. They want to know what got your attention and made you active", so that's what this meeting is about.

"It's none of their business" I said to Huang. "yeah, that'll fly well, I'll just tell them that you said 'it's none of their business' I wonder how they'll handle that?". He was getting mad cause I won't tell him what I was doing. "It's personal", and he just grunted, threw his cigarette on the ground and stood up.

"You have to find this girl and kill her" he said, and handed me a picture of a girl around my age, slim body with white hair. "Why?", I asked Huang. "Does it matter? Do your job". He said and walked away, "Oh, and you have until Tuesday", then he was gone.

I stood up and walked over to Yin, "Can you find her?" I handed her the picture and she slid down the slide. "I'll try", she said. I walked away and headed in the direction of something that smelled good.

I walked for about ten minutes and rounded a few corners till I found what I was smelling. 'Ramen Buffet' the sign read. My lucky day. I walked in and sat by a fish tank and waited to order.

"Kanami, if you're going to drag me shopping with a hole in my side, you're going to buy my food", "But Misaki, the sale is going to end", "That's what you said about the last 4 stores", "yeah but...", "No buts, I'm starving".

I looked up to see Misaki and her friend Kanami walk in. Kanami looked like she was dreading coming in and Misaki was somewhat walking normal. Kanami just so happened to look over and see me sitting here. "Oh, Hey Li", She said and waved at me while dragging Misaki over. "Can we sit? thanks" i didn't even give a reply and she was already pulling Misaki into a seat.

"Hey, Kanami, Misaki are you ok? You don't look so good?" I asked. I had to ask even though I knew what happened. "Just a run in with contractors, nothing that hasn't happened before", she said as if it know big deal.

"She was stabbed by a criminal last night and woke up not remembering any of it", Kanami said and Misaki shot her a look. "I do to remember, just not all of it", she said in a small voice. "Are you ready to order?", A waitress came up and asked for our orders. I asked for tea and to start of with 10 bowels of beef ramen. Kanami asked for tea and 1 bowel of chicken ramen.

Misaki asked for tea also and 2 bowels of beef and 3 bowels of chicken ramen. The waitress was shocked to hear about our order, but she just smiled and walked away. "I still can't see how you 2 can eat so much and stay to skinny. If I ate like that, I would gain wait in a blink of an eye", Kanami said looking at the both of us.

"well, when you have to run and work as hard as I do, you would stay fit too kanami". Misaki told her. "What about you then? I don't see you fighting and running around the city playing bat boy", Kanami looked at me.

"Well, when you have no car and have to walk everywhere you tend to burn it of rather quickly, especially if your running away from an angry boss for knocking over a pile of dishes", I said. Misaki and kanami both started laughing at the last part.

"You really should try to be less clumsy, and maybe try to stay away from the food industry", Misaki said to me. "You're right, but that's all that will hire a college student", She and Kanami nodded their heads. Thankfully the food was here.

We all ate in silence and enjoyed our food. By the time we were done I had my share of 25 bowels and Misaki and 16, Kanami was the only one that barley had 2. "Wow, you 2 can sure pack it away", the waitress said as she was clearing the table.

Misaki's cheeks turned pink and I scratched my head as if I was embarrassed. "Here's your bill sir, and here's your bill lady's", the waitress said and walked away. "Thank god this was a buffet or you would have taken all of my money for shopping Misaki", Kanami said.

"I wish I would have done that, then we wouldn't still have to go shopping". Misaki grumbled. "Fine then, I'll keep shopping and you two and hang out", Kanami said and stood up and walked with her bags in hand.

I watched as Kanami walked out the door then I saw Misaki looking at me, "sorry about her", she said to me, "No, no it's fine, really I don't have anything planed right now". It was true I had 3 days to find that girl, I could spare this time. Misaki stood up and warbled over to the door.

Did I miss her say something? She opened the door a waddled out. I stood up and went after her, dropping my money on the table as I went. I walked out and saw her bending dow to get in her car.

"I was going to the batting cages, did you want to come?", I thought about it and thought why not. "Sure". I said and walked over to the other side of her car and slid in. We drove for about 15 minutes till she parked her car. "This is it", she said and got out.

I got out and walked over to her side of the car to help her out, I could tell it was a blow to her ego, but she took my arm none the less. "Thank's Li" she said and started walking off to the stares.

It was a tough act for Misaki but she made it up the stares. She had her bat and was ready to swing. She missed a lot of balls, but could you blame her? She had a hole in her side. "Are you sure you're ok Misaki? That looks painful", I asked her as I walked up to take my turn at the plate.

"It hurts but I still have to go on, criminals won't stop just case I'm hurt". She said to me. I watched her make her way over to sit and I wasn't paying attention when a ball flew past my head, just barely missing me.

"Watch out there Li, there fast", Misaki teased. I hit most of them but not all, I couldn't let her think I was good at something. It would only help blow my cover as clumsy Li, college student.

"You did better than me, congrats", Misaki said. I walked over to her scratching the back of my neck with the bat in the other hand. "Look out!", Misaki said, but it was too late. I turned around and got caught with the ball. Hit me right in the forehead. Even me as Hei didn't see that coming.

I stumbled backwards a few feet and sat down on the bench beside Misaki. "Now we're both injured", Misaki said with a hint laughter in her voice. "I'll be right back", she said and left. Should have paid better attention. "I'm back", she said.

She held out a fizzy grape for me to take as she dank some of her own fizzy grape. "Thanks", I said. "Your welcome" she said back. We sat like this for a while tile something caught my eye. I looked to my right and on the roof was that white contractor.

"I should get going, do you want me to help you to your car?", I asked her. She nodded her head, "That would be great. I should be getting home, it's getting dark anyways", she said. "Your not going back to work?", I asked.

"The superintendent told me to go home and rest", she said. Good, that's one thing I won't have to worry about tonight. I thought as I helped her into her car. "Be careful", I said to her. "You too, Li", she said and drove off.

I looked back up and still saw her up there, just looking at something. I went into an alleyway and came back out as the Black Reaper. I threw a cable and flung myself up to where she was at.

I landed just on the ledge to see her sitting o the other-side. "What are you doing here?", she said to me. "I'm here for the key", I could see her shake her head, "I told you I don't have it". I walked up to her, "I saw you hold it in you fingers last night. I want it".

"Oh, that key?" she stood up and turned to face me. "You can have it", she dug in her pocket with her hand and pulled out a key. "Here you go", she said and tossed it to me. "That's it? You're not going to fight me?" I said. I was stunned that she would do such a thing, knowing that we fought last night over this key.

"Why would I fight you? I wouldn't gain anything from it. You gave me a fight and one that I wanted. Like I said I haven't fought like that sense Heavens war. I should thank you for giving me a good fight. But I don't want the key, nor do I need it, so you can take it and go". She said and walked over to the other side of the building.

"What where you doing at Heavens war?", She stopped and turned to me. "Fighting, what else? Oh and killing, can't forget that", she said with a smile. "Who did you fight with?", I asked her. the masked tilted to a side.

"Fight with? No one. No one would fight with me, so I fought for myself. Any one who meant me harm I killed them, that goes for contractors too", she said and sat down on the ledge. "If you fought by yourself, then how did you survive?", I pressed on. I wanted to know how she survived by herself, when my sister had me and the others to look out for and she was gone.

"Well, I guess I did have some help, she had a pretty name and was pretty too. But every time I saw her, she somehow looked younger. She wanted me to call her February. I wish my hair was that nice, mines stupid white. What kind of color is that? White". She said.

White hair? She can't be the girl who I'm suppose to kill? Can she? "Oh and Hei, if you can reframe from killing me at least for the time being, I have somethings to take care of before you kill me", she said while turning her head to look at me. How did she know?

"If you're wondering about how I know, it's because February told me this day would come. She told me to come up here on this day and at this time. I think she said you would be here to kill me tonight and that I should tell you...oh what was it? Oh, to tell you that she has always been with you", she said with another smile.

"What does it mean? I have been thinking about it since she told me that 2 years ago, and I haven't the slightest clue", she asked me. "It's none of your business," I told her. "well fine then", she walked over to a later that climbed up a side of a building. What was she doing?

This girl, this contractor was not like any of the others. First she fought me cause she wanted a good fight, then she just gives me the key, now she says she knows Amber and she's just walking away?

"Hey!" I yell but she's already at the top. I throw a cable and flew up to see her looking into the city. "Did you need something else?". She said while looking at me. "Who are you?", I asked her. "Catch me if you can Black Reaper and find out", she waved to me as she fell backwards off the building. I sprinted over to see her swing from roof top to roof top, something like I would do.

Who, and what is she?

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	4. Ch 4 found

**AS ALL WAYS I ONLY OWN MY **

**IDEAS, THOUGHTS AND ****CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY _TOO CATCH ME._**

* * *

All night while I was laying on my futon, I was thinking about that girl. Who was she? What is her power? She fell off that roof like it was nothing, like falling came natural to her, like it did for me.

She was bord, new Amber and fought in Heavens War. Did that mean she knows me or at least heard of me from Amber or from Heavens War? All these questions with no answers.

When I see her again I'll ask her, and if she doesn't answer, I'll do what I do best, become the Reaper.

* * *

The sun was up and I was heading out to meet with Huang and the others. "you're late," Huang said.

"I had to take care of my land lord, apparently there is a black cat that keeps going through her garbage,". I looked down at Mao.

"Hey, she throws away good food," Mao said, from sitting on Yin's lap. I walked up and sat beside Yin.

"Now that you showed up, did you find the target?" Huang questioned.

"No, it's only been one day," I replied.

"That's no excuse! You only have two days left to kill her. When we meet again I expect her to be dead!". He finished yelling and walked away. I waited till he was around the corner to speak.

"I think I found her, but I'm not sure. I have yet to see her face, if it is her then she's a contractor. I've run into her two times already in the last two days, both where she was dressed in all white and wearing some sort of mask". I told Mao and Yin.

"Why didn't you say something? Huang wouldn't have yelled if you would have just told him that," Mao commented.

"Like I said, I have yet to see her face. The only thing I know, is that she has white hair and is a contractor,". I'm not going to say anything about her knowing Amber or being at Heavens war.

I need to find answers, and I need to find them quick. If she is the girl I'm suppose to kill, then I better get my answers fast. And if she's not the girl I'm suppose to kill, then I could get more answers.

"Where are you going, Hei," Mao asked sitting up from Yin's lap.

"I'm going to go look for that girl," I said and walked away.

Mao was following behind me, why? I don't know. "What do you want Mao?"

"I was curious on how you were going to find her?".

I walked a few steps then rounded a corner. "I plan on going around asking if anyone has seen my cousin. That's all I can do during the day,". I told Mao.

"Why did we walk down this alleyway?" Mao asked.

"Because, I don't want people thinking I'm crazy for talking to a cat," I shot him a look. He was asking too many questions and was starting to get on my nerves.

"Now leave me alone Mao, I have a job to do". I left Mao there in the ally and walked off to ask people if they've seen my cousin.

Minutes turned to hours and all I have been able to gather is that, she temps all over the city and lives alone. I was getting nowhere, and was about to give up when I asked one more person if they've seen her.

"Yeah, she was just here, bought some of my kiwis", finally, I'm getting somewhere.

"Do you know where she might live or where she was heading? My family misses her," I asked to make it sound good.

"I don't know where she lives, but she headed east and then turned right down kuoniki road. If you run, you might catch her". The shop keeper said.

I did as he suggested and ran that way. I turned down the road and kept running. I looked down all the side roads as I ran. I was about to the end of the street, when I saw her down a side, road turning a corner.

I sprinted down the side road till the end where I saw her turn another corner. I caught up to her and saw her petting a cat. Mao.

I gave him a glare that should have killed him where he sat. "Oh, hello is this your cat?", the girl asked. It was her, the girl I was sen t to kill.

"Oh, no I was just walking by," I said. She looked just like she did in the picture. White hair, golden-brown eyes, slim and she came just below my chin.

"Oh, sorry. I saw that he was wearing a caller with a bell, so I thought he belonged to someone. Guess not," she stood up and faced me.

"Hi, you can call me Sasha," she said while sticking her hand out.

Now that I look at her, she's not Japanese or at least full Japanese. She looks somewhere between american and maybe a hint of Japanese around the eyes.

"I'm Li, nice to meet you," I replied, putting my hand to my neck as if I was embarrassed to meet her.

"Have I met you before?" she asked me, but it manly looked like she was saying it to herself.

"I don't think so," I told her.

"Oh, well you look really familiar, like I've seen you somewhere. Oh well, I better get going, I have a job interview to go to. Wish me luck." She said and walked off waving to me.

"I wonder where she's seen you before Hei?," Mao said.

"How did you find her Mao?" I questioned the black cat.

"I was just walking around and saw a person I thought I knew, and saw her here. So I walked up and purred, then she started petting me." He replied.

"Did she say anything to you while she was petting you?" I asked as I watched her leave.

"She just kept saying 'what a nice and pretty kitty' I was." I looked down at Mao to see him looking out to the girl before she disappeared around a corner.

"Follow her, and let me know where she lives, I'll take care of her tonight," I told Mao.

I left Mao to do what I asked him to do and walked away to my apartment. The streets were crowded as always around this time. People were off of work and heading home, kids were out of school and either going home or over to a friend's house.

Look at them, not knowing that there is a war going on. Walking like there's no care in the world, the biggest thing they have to worry about is what their going to do with their lives or what bills to pay.

**_'BEEP' _**"Move out-of-the-way!" I glanced to see 2 people running down the street. One was a man running with a small bag in his hand, the other was the white contractor.

"You can't bring us down, we are everywhere!". The man yelled to the white contractor.

They ran passed me and started jumping on top of cars that were blocking traffic. I hurried and ran down an alleyway to switch my coat around and throw on my mask. I ran down the ally, throwing out a cable and swinging out, only to throw another.

Where were they? I moved through and around alleyways and I couldn't find them. I was mid swing when I heard the sounds of screaming and yelling. I threw out another cable and went to where the sounds were coming from.

I landed on a room and looked out to see the man fighting the white contractor. Shops have beed destroyed and cars have been moved or blown up in the middle of the street. People were either wounded, dead or about to be dead.

Sirens could be heard getting closer to where they were fighting, they didn't seem to care, they just kept on fighting. The man threw his hand out and a piece of wood were sent flying out of his hand and in the direction of the white contractor.

The contractor saw the piece of wood flying her way and bent backwards into a back bend, then flipped backwards onto her feet and ran after him. She wasn't slowed down in the slightest.

He threw more and more at her, but she just dodged them or used her knives to knock them out-of-the-way. She was getting close to him, but before she could get him, "Police! Freeze!", was heard coming from a female voice.

Hearing that I guess it through of the white contractor and she turned to look where the voice came from. That was all the man contractor needed. He threw out another piece of wood.

She turned her head back to see the wood flying at her, but she couldn't move fast enough to dodge it. It pierced her side, then the man tried to run away, but Misaki shot him and he dropped the bag and fell to the ground.

The white contractor saw this and ran for the bag. She picked up the bag and dodged the bullets that were sent her way by Misaki and her men. She ran down alleyways and was weaving in and out of vehicles that were in the street.

Before she was out of my sight I followed her. She was like me and was flying on top of buildings, trying to escape what was happening behind, with Misaki and the others. I was able to catch up to her and run beside her on another buildings roof.

She ran behind a billboard then she was gone. I jumped over the ledge and landed on the roof hat had the billboard and walked over to it. I peered around it and saw her leaning against it, holding her side with one hand and the bag in the other.

I guess she heard me, 'cause she looked up and readied herself to fight. "If your here for the bag you won't get it," She said to me and pulled out a knife.

"I'm not here to fight", I told her. Sirens could be heard again coming from all directions. How Misaki always kept track of contractors, was a mystery in itself.

"So you led them to me? Stop following me," she said and jumped off the side of the building. I ran after her and jumped off the building, throwing out a cable to keep up with her.

She threw herself high above a skyscraper and fell in between the buildings that were surrounding it. She has guts, I'll give her that. I fell right behind her. She wasn't know where to be seen.

I looked everywhere for her. Around the skyscraper and the surrounding buildings, but still I found nothing. The blood trail I found led me to a dead-end. I took off my mask and reversed my coat, and stepped out of the dark alleyway.

"Freeze!" I turned to look behind me. Misaki?

"Ah, don't shoot, I'm unarmed," I said and tripped over my feet.

"Li? What are you doing here?" Misaki questioned while still having her gun out.

"I was here for a job interview, then I dropped my keys and a cat ran away with them down this ally," I hope she buy's that.

She lowered her gun and walked up to me, "did you see anyone run through here wearing all white or someone wearing a mask?" She asked me as she stopped in front of me.

"No, I didn't see anyone. Why, what did they do?" I asked looking curious.

"Sorry Li, but I can't tell you, that's police business," she said while looking around the area.

"I was just heading home," I told her.

"You're walking all the way back at this hour?" She asked me.

"Yeah, haha I forgot my wallet at my place, so I can't buy a bus ticket back," I laughed nervously hopping she didn't ask me how I got here in the first place.

"I'm heading back that way, if you want a ride?" She offered.

"That would be great Kirihara-san," I replied.

"Please call me Misaki," she asked with a smile as she opened her car door.

"How is your side feeling?", I was curious to know how she was and if I did a good job patching her up.

"It still hurts, I went to the doctors 'cause of orders, and they gave me some strong pain meds. They said I did a good job at cleaning and bandaging myself". That's good.

"That's good to hear. Still healing and your out here, finding criminals," I commented.

"Bad guys won't stop and take a break just 'cause you get hurt or need to the time to recover. If anything that's when they'll be more active is when they find out that your injured or not at your full hundred percent."

It sounded like Misaki was lightly scolding me, but I knew she was just trying to make conversation. "Yeah, haha I guess you're right," i said.

We rode in silence the rest of the way back to my place. "Here you are, Li. Have a goodnight," she said.

"You to, Misaki." Right when I shut the door, she drove off.

I walked up the stairs quietly, as to not to wake up the land woman Misuzu. I didn't want to hear about what Mao has done now. I was too busy trying to find out how the white contractor was able to lose me and get me off her trail.

I haven't lost anyone since I was at Heaven's War. Was that it? Was that what I needed to think about, to find out who she is? I walked inside my apartment and shut the door. _Grumble_ figures I'd get hungry, I haven't had anything since this morning.

I walked around my kitchen pulling out pots and pans and turning on the sink. Pulling whatever I had out of the fridge, started chopping up and making food. While I was cooking, I was thinking about Heaven's War and trying to think up all the people who have ever escaped me.

There weren't a lot of them, and from what I can remember they were all male. Never has a girl been able to lose me. Unless, she was disguised as a man? It can't be, can it?Could this white contractor have disguised herself as a man to service Heaven's War?

I was brought out of my thought by something that smelled as if it was burning. I looked down to see that my food was starting to turn a brown color. "Ah," I turned off the stove and poured the food onto plates to keep them from burning any further.

I walked the plates into my living and sat them down. It took a few trips but soon enough, all thirty-eight plates and bowels were on my small table. I sat down on my futon and started eating.

I was half way through eating when a knock was placed on my door. I stood up and walked over to the door and looked out the peep-hole. 'Yin?'

I opened the door and let her in. "What is it Yin?" I asked her.

"Hei, I found her," she said.

"Where?" I asked her.

"She's at the Miyaski building," she replied.

"Why is she there?" That building is only used to house banquets,weddings and things of that nature.

"She's working as a waitress. It's a ball." Yin told me.

A ball? "Who's throwing the Ball, Yin?" I asked.

"The Yakuza." Well, that's a change.

What would they want with a contractor? More importantly, what is she doing working for the Yakuza? or is she there for a mission?

"Yin, you can have the rest of my food. Do you have your earpiece? Good. Keep an eye out and lock the door". I told her.

I walked past her and out my door. I walked away from my building and walked down different streets. I kept walking for a few minutes before I put my mask on, I didn't want anyone following me.

I walked down a dark and dirty ally before I turned my coat around and slipped my mask on. When it was in place a sprinted down the ally and threw a cable out and started making my way to the Miyaski building.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	5. Ch 5 Sissy

**AS ALL WAYS I ONLY OWN MY**

**THOUGHT'S, IDEAS AND MY ****CHARACTERS.**

**ENJOY _TOO CATCH ME._**

* * *

Blending into the night sky was always easy for the Black Reaper to do. Being part of the night and everything that came with it, he was use to.

* * *

Finding the building was easy. Dropping out of the sky and landing on the roof, without making a sound, also easy. I walked over to and large dome that was on top of the roof and looked down.

You could see the Ball from here. From all the walls to all the food, and the people dancing. It was easy to make out the Yakuza members. I decided to go down there and see if I can find Sasha.

I walked around through a back door and saw waiters coming and going with tray's full of food. One waiter came walking back by himself. I knocked him out and dragged him away.

I stripped him of his shirt and blazer and put them on. I hid my coat and mask in the room with him, hopefully no one will look for him in here. I walked out with the tray and into the kitchen.

"You there who are you? Never mind, take this tray and go back out there," a man handed me another tray and pushed me out the same way I just came in. I walked around the room offering anyone a drink.

I went through almost a dozen tray's before I found Sasha. She was walking around with a little black bow in her hair, asking people if they wanted a drink. She was smiling and doing her job. When her tray was empty, she began to walk away to get another tray. I hurried and caught up to her.

We both walked through the doors and were handed another tray. When she turned around I made sure that she ran into me.

"Oh I am so sorry," she said then looked up at me.

"It's ok, I should be watching where I'm going," I said making a nervous laugh.

"It's you, the one from earlier...Li was it?". She said with a smile.

"Yeah, haha didn't think I would run into you here," I said.

"I did say I had a job interview," she told me.

"I'll see you out there Li-Kun." she said and walked away.

A few other workers got in front of me, blocking my view of her. I was up against the wall trying to find her. I found her and saw her walk through a side, before I heard a noise.

_'Ting ting ting' _"Can I have your attention please," I looked up to see some man stand up on the stage to start talking.

"It has been a while since we have had a gathering like this. Too long if you ask me, but enough about that. We are here to present to you, the birthday boy!" He waved his hand over to an old man.

The old man stepped up and took the mic. "I wouldn't say 'boy', but I appreciate the complement. We are here to celebrate my 79th birthday. So eat, drink, and don't walk out of here sober". He finished with a laugh.

He walked off stage and over to a group of men that led him out of the room through a side door. The same side door that Sasha went through not to long ago. I walked back to the closet where I had the waiter knocked out. Took the clothes off I was wearing and put my coat on, and slipped the mask inside the coat pocket.

I walked out the closet and walked back into the room, over to the door they went though, without being seen. I walked down the hallway and saw no one in sight, but I did hear something.

"Sir. We heard that there was going to be a hit on you tonight. We haven't found them yet and my men are still looking," a male voice said.

"Where's my grand-daughter?". The Old Man said.

"I have sent my men to find her," the man who first spoke said.

I could hear foot steps walk my way. I opened a door that was un-locked and hid inside, watching and listening to what they would say and do. A tall well build, with black hair and dressed in a suit, walked around a corner with Sasha following behind.

What was she doing with that man? Did she get caught. They stopped in front of the door that had the men inside. "Enter," a man said.

He opened the door and let Sasha enter first. Right when he shut the door, I was back out in the hall listening in.

"Ah, Sasha my dear, how are you?", I heard the Old Man say.

"I'm good Papa. Hey papa, why did you tell me to be a waitress to protect me, then bring me here? Isn't that putting me in danger?", Sasha said.

Was Sasha in danger? Was someone wanting to hurt her or kill her? If so that would save me a job, but I still need to know if she is that white contractor.

"You being a waitress was the only way for you to attend my birthday party, and I needed to make sure you were ok. My men told me there was a hit on my head and it was going to happen tonight."

"What? But I thought it was taken care of earlier today, that's why you had that contractor go after him after he stole your files?"

So Sasha's not the contractor. But she knows the contractor.

"That is why, but there's another now. So I want you to stay with my men to stay safe. I'm not putting anything passed these people," the Old Man said.

"Ok Papa, you stay safe too, I'll see you later," I heard Sasha say.

Next thing I hear is the door being opened. I dashed back into the I was hiding behind and hid again. I watched and saw that it was just her walking out of the room. I waited a few more seconds to make sure no one else was coming out, before I made my move to take her. I slipped the mask on my face and waited.

She turned a corner and I bolted out of the room without making a sound. I took the corner and saw her enter a room not too far down. I ran to the door and opened it. She was sitting on a bed, alone, looking at me with fright in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked backing further onto her bed.

I said nothing. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm, I was about to pull her with me out the door when a figure busted open the door and walked in. The white contractor.

"Let Sasha go," she said.

"No," I replied.

The white contractor drew her weapons, knives in each hand.

"I said, let. Her. Go." She said to me again.

I let go of the girl and rushed the white contractor. I pulled my knife out of my jacket and began the fight.

She threw a left punch, so I stepped to my left and went to stab her, when she kicked her foot up to knock my hand back. She then dropped to the floor and tried to sweep my feet from under me, but I just jumped and tried to kicked her in the face when she came back up.

Or I would have if she wouldn't have done a back-bend then kick me in my ribs. I stumbled back to see you bend back up and ready herself again. She ran at me this time and sent a right kick to my right side.

I grabbed it with my left arm and brought down my right arm on top of her leg, hoping to make it useless in this fight, but luck would have it, she jumped up and spun so her left leg came up and hit the right side of my face, breaking a part of my mask in the process.

I let go of her and fell back and hit the wall. "Oh." Was what I heard come from her mouth. I looked down to see a small trail of blood coming from her left leg. She more than likely cut herself from breaking my mask.

"Sasha, get out", she said to Sasha.

"I can't leave you Sissy," Sasha pleaded. So the white contractors name is Sissy?

"I said get out!" Sissy yelled.

Sasha made a dash for the door and I threw a cable out, only to have Sissy step in the way, having it wrap around her right hand. Perfect. I glowed Blue, but before I could electrocute her, she cut the cable.

I sent another and another cable out having it wrap around her hands. That what she gets for watching Sasha leave. She looked back at me and then her hands. She took the cable in her hands and ran at me.

I quickly tried to turn blue, but she was throwing punches and I went to block them. I blocked them all and was about to electrocute her, when I saw what she did. She had wrapped my own cables around me and cut herself lose in the process.

"Why were you going to take Sasha?" Sissy asked.

I wasn't going to answer her.

"I asked you nicely. Why were you taking her?" She was getting mad.

I still remained quiet.

She pulled out a knife from behind her and held it to my throat.

"Why were you taking her?" Her voice was starting to shake.

"My mission," I told her.

She put the knife away and stood up, walked over to the door and shut it. She then walked over to the closet and kicked the floor till it broke. What was she doing?

"Get up, come here and jump in," I looked and her.

"It won't kill you, I'm just getting you out of here so I can question you more without them killing you". She told me.

I stood up and walked over to her and looked down the hole. Nothing but darkness.

"In," she said.

I looked back down and jumped. It was a small hole and we fell for a few seconds before it felt like a slide. Where was this hole taking us? Right as I finished the thought, I fell on something hard.

I looked around and saw that I was outside and what I landed on was a mattress. I heard a sound behind me and remembered that Sissy was right behind me. I rolled out-of-the-way and she came out and stood.

"Wooh that was fun," she said.

"Ok, up you go, come I'm taking you somewhere," She said to me.

I did as she said and followed her. We walked through alleyways, avoiding any streets or any place that would have people. We walked for about fifteen minutes, till she came to a door and opened it. she gestured for me to enter. I did so only because I couldn't do any thing.

"You can sit on that chair over there if you like, I'll be right back". She said and walked away. She was gone from sight and I glanced around, only to find no exit.

"Here you go," she handed me a bottle of water. I just looked at her.

"Oh, right haha, my bad I forgot your tied up and you wearing a mask. Well, it was the thought that counted, right?". She said. What was with this girl?

"If you want me to take the mask off so you can drink just let me know," she told me.

"Ok, so ask your questions, I know you have them. I will only answer what questions I want just so you know." She said.

i guess I'll start with the basic question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sissy, nice to meet you Hei, or do you prefer Black Reaper?" she questioned.

"Hei. Who do you work for?", maybe if I ask this question I can find out why she was in Heaven's War.

"I'm a freelance contractor", that didn't help.

"You knew Amber, how?", I asked. I saw her tilt her head to a side, indicating that she was confused or didn't know who Amber was.

"I don't know who that is," she said.

"You know her as February," I told her.

"Oh, Feb. I didn't really know her, she told me a few things and I didn't believe her, till I did what she said and they came true. I only met her a few times." She replied.

"What did she tell you?" I'm surprised she's telling me this much.

"She told me to watch after someone, what was that name, you know it's been so long. Car something, all I know is that she was a very bad contractor, she drank kids blood. That's just gross, I know it was her Obeisance but still."

"Why did she want you to look after her?" Why did Amber want her to look after Havoc? She could take care of herself.

"She told me that when she loses her powers, that she will need somewhere to go, so I found her a place. She knew I was following her 'cause Feb told her, but she never bothered me I never bothered her. When I saw what happened to her I told her about a village. As far as I know she's still living there." Sissy said.

"Her name was Carmine, but her alias was Havoc. She's dead now, she died in my arms," I told her.

She was quiet after that. All she did was look down and fiddled with her fingers.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sissy asked me. I just nodded.

"Feb told me about a guy I would meet. She only told me that his powers were molecular manipulation and that he longed for the stars. She told me to watch over him and take care of him, that one day he would be important. My question is, is that you?" She asked me.

I just looked at her. Amber told her about me, but why? I guess I was quiet for too long cause she asked again.

"Is that you?"

I glowed blue and shocked the air and things around me, showing her that it was me.

"So it is you, nice to know that Feb wanted me to look out for the Black Reaper." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"If I let you got, promise you won't shock me?" She stood up and walked towards me with her knife, then bent down in front of me.

Before I could reply she was already cutting my cables. She was about done when stood up and moved away.

"I think you can get the last few." She said and walked over to pick the bottle of water up and brought it to me. I stood up and took the last few strands off from around my arms.

She was only standing a few feet from me when she handed it to me.

"Oh, and the girl 'Sasha' you were sent to kill, that's not her, it was a decoy." She said and walked away.

I stood there stunned for a second then I followed after her.

"What is your power?", I asked her. I wanted to know.

"I can take on other contractors powers, sorta like a sponge, I can only have two at a time," she told me.

"Why did Amber tell you to look after me?" I asked her.

"Who?" She said.

"February," I told her

"Oh, she just said that you might be important one day. So that's why I'm here, to keep you safe", She looked back at me as she kept walking forward.

"Where are we going?", I asked her.

"I'm going somewhere to eat, and you can go wherever you want", She said.

_GRUMBLE._ Speaking of food, now I'm hungry.

"Was that sound you? Oh my god that sounded like an animal," she laughed.

"Wait here." She told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I said so." She replied.

She opened and walked through a door and shut it behind her. What was with this girl? I keep asking myself that question. One second she's ready to rip your head off, the next she's becoming your friend.

She was in there for about ten minutes when the door opened and out steps this girl, wearing black pants, black boots and A white shirt with a black figure that said 'Reap me'

"Ready to eat?" She asked.

I looked at her face to see her wearing a smaller mask, one that only covered the eyes and top of the cheeks. This one was dark blue and plain.

"Like I would show you my face this quick, it's only the first date." She joked.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
